How To Rock A Love Triangle!
by Alexxiiaa
Summary: Stevie's life isn't so...happy, but will her world crumble even more when she is stuck in a love triangle?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dolls. I wanted to make a new story, because I kinda lost inspiration to continue my other stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock( if I did it would have never been canceled...) or anything else used in this story.**

* * *

August 25, 2001

 _I guess some things aren't meant to be_ , I thought as my mom was being lowered into the ground. I couldn't believe she was dead...

* * *

August 25: Present Day

I blinked and everything came back to me. The fighting, the betrayals, the loneliness...

Everything.

My dad started to abuse us, us as in my four older brothers and I, soon after my mother died. My brothers were lucky. They were in high school already. My oldest brother is Oscar, he was eighteen at the time the abusing started. He got his own apartment on the other side of town and he didn't need to worry about my dad coming after him. My next oldest brother is Mikey. He was seventeen and a very big rebel. He got arrested after my mom died for being on the use of drugs and for assaulting a women. He is still in jail. I go visit him now and then because, honestly, he was probably my favorite brother. My next older brother is Gabe. He graduated high school at the same time that Oscar did. He is the smartest out of all my brothers. He moved to New York to attend NYU. I haven't heard from him since. My last older brother is Jonathan. He was only fifteen when he decided that he would rather go to hell, then stay with my dad. He died a year after my mom did, because my dad started to abuse us. I guess, you could say, that once my dad started to abuse us, every man had to fend for themselves... and lady. Anyway, they were lucky they didn't have to deal with him for as long as I have. I couldn't go anywhere because my dad knows how to find you, so I basically gave up trying to change my life. I was always the target of his abuses, because I was born a girl. He wanted another dream son, but no, I was a a girl. A disappointment.

I always was and always will be.

Last night's memories came flooding to my head. My dad's drinking buddies were here and one of them remembered that there was a teenage girl in the house. He came up stairs and tried to rape me, but (me being me) was able to push him off of me and kick him out of my room.

It was currently six am and I'm locked in my room. I made my way to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I felt my phone vibrate next to me, so I picked it up and saw a message from Kacey.

( _Stevie,_ _ **Kacey**_ )

 _ **Hey girl**_

 _Hi Kacey_

 _ **Pool party 2nite my house. U coming?**_

I bite my lip. I wasn't really sure if I should go. It's not like my dad was going to come get me. He gave up on that a long time ago. Now he just wants to get rid of me. Oh well. I guess I should go.

 _Cool. I'll b there_

 _ **Cool. C ya in school.**_

I sighed and put my toothbrush back on its rack before walking out of my bedroom and walking to the middle if my room. My room was painted ocean blue. On the right side of my room was a door and a bed. On the left was my window and window bed. With my desk next to it. On the wall on the right side of my door was my dresser with a mirror on hanging from the wall. Continuing down that wall was another door. When you walked in there was two doors. One on the right and straight ahead. One the right side was my closet and the one ahead was my bathroom.

I opened one of my drawers in my dresser to reveal all my vintage shirts. I took out a black shirt that had a wolf howling at the moon. I walked to my closet and took out my black skinny jeans. I put on my black high top converse and grabbed my bag. Before I left to my window I grabbed my black beanie and adjusted it to my sun kissed, curly hair.

I ran to my window and jumped from it. I landed on the bed of flowers, which I planted, and some pillows I had placed there. I got up and walked to school slowly, making sure that any bruises and/ or cuts were hidden. I walked to my locker and saw Zander waiting for me.

"Hey Steves", he said as he was playing with his fingers.

"Hey Z", I said softly. I had recently had these feelings for my best friend that I didn't want to pay attention to, but they were still there.

"Stevie, guess what? You'll never believe...", he stopped as he realized that I was talking softer and quieter than usual," what's wrong, Stevie?"

"Nothing", I said as I shut my locker and looked down. I had a big scar on my forehead from getting hit with a beer bottle and I didn't want to deal with the question.

"Ok", he said. I looked up and saw that he had left. He never left me alone. He always pestered me until I told him. That's what I likes about our friendship. He wouldn't stop until he knew that I was okay, but today he left.

I felt hurt. He was my best friend. He was supposed to keep bothering me until I told him. I sighed and made my way to first period. When I got there I put my head in my hands and just sat there.

I sat alone at lunch, doing homework that I didn't do yesterday. I sighed as realized that I hadn't finished my project that was due tomorrow. _Oh great,_ I thought, _just what I need. Homework..._

"Stevie", I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw Grace standing there with a big smile on her face.

"What do you want Grace?" I asked. Grace was actually one of my best friends, even though no one knew that.

"I came to tell you that I finished our project", she said with a huge smile. I had totally forgot we had to do it in pairs.

"Thank you so much Grace", I exclaimed as I was about to give her hug, but realized we were still at lunch.

"I'll give you a hug next time", I said at the same time she said," I better go..."

She gave me one last smile before walking away to go find Molly and the rest of the Perfs. I saw her make her way through the crowd before stopping to talk to Nelson.

I chuckled to myself before getting back to work. About five minutes later, the bell rang and I stood up, gathering my things in the process. I walked towards fifth period while wondering, _where are the guys._ I had seen Kacey during first period talking about going shopping to New York on her birthday...

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"...so then I told them,' what if we go to New York for my birthday?' and they were like,' but Kacey, why take you to New York, when we can take you to Milan'."_

 _"That's really cool, Kacey", I said with a dull expression as I stared at the door, hoping for a distraction. Finally, the bell rang and we were free to go._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

I sighed as I thought about what could happen. I saw Kacey walk towards her next class and I stopped her.

"Kacey", I said as she stopped to look at me.

"Yeah Stevie?" she asked in a hurry-up tone.

"Have you seen the guys?" I asked as she looked at me from head to toe.

"Yeah. They are at my house cleaning the pool," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why? Aren't they supposed to be in school?" I asked while raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. But since the principal is my uncle, he made an exception for them", she said as she made her way to class. I sighed and enter my fifth period. I sat down at my desk. Usually, Zander would sit next to me, but no. He just had to go help Kacey. I must have zoned out because before I know, the bell rings and the last period of the day is about to start. I make my way to history and sit down. I look around and see Kacey smiling at her phone. _She must have gotten a text from a boy,_ I think as she sits in the seat in front of me.

"Hey Kacey", I say as she smiles again at her phone before replying.

"Hey Stevie", she says without looking up.

"Who are you talking to?" I ask as I tried to look at her phone.

"Oh just my boyfriend", she says as if it's not a big deal. This came to me as a surprise because she is usually so happy about everything.

"Ohh, who is it?" I ask with curiosity. I really wanted to know.

"Ohh, you don't know?" she asked as her eyes darted across the room.

"No", I said quietly as I waited for her brown eyes to make eye contact with my hazel ones.

"Umm... It's-"

 **Hello again. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Remember to review and comment who you think Kacey's boyfriend is.**

 **Have an awesome day! Don't forget your beautiful!**

 **~ Alexia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my darlings! How are you guys today. I feel really bad that I haven't posted anything for this story, so here it is… a few months later.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

"Umm... It's-", Kacey is interrupted as the final bell rings an everyone needs to settle in their seats for class. Kacey looked so relief to have an excuse to not tell me.

About an hour later, I am walking to the park to do my homework before going to Kacey's house for the pool party later. I sighed as I leaned against the tree. I closed my eyes and was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing. I take it out of my back pocket and see that Zander was calling.

( _Stevie,_ _ **Zander**_ )

 _Hello?_

 _ **Stevie. Where are you?**_

 _At the park. Why?_

 _ **We are waiting for you at Kacey's**_

 _Ohh yeah. I'll be right there_

I hung up the phone and made my way to Kacey's house. When I got there I opened the side gate and walked in to see Kacey kissing her boyfriend next to the pool. As I walk closer they break away and those brown eyes lock with my mine. My eyes widen at the realization of who Kacey's boyfriend was. I just couldn't believe it.

"You guys are... When did this... I'm so confused right now", I say as I stare at Kacey and Zander.

"Umm...", Zander mumbled as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"You know what, I don't want to know. You both didn't tell me about this, which I feel hurt about because we are friends. I'm out of here, " I say as I turn around and walk home. I can't believe no one told me about them. I feel betrayed and confused and hurt. The butterflies I usually get from thinking about Zander, are now making me nauseous. I decide to go home.

I walk to my house and before I enter, I hear the sound of girls scream. I shake my head knowing what my dad was doing and headed to the park to wait till he's finished… having 'fun'.

 **So that's that. I know it's a really bad chapter, but I hope you at least liked the… the… I've got nothing. This chapter was really bad. Anyway, it's 1:00 am, in southern California, and it's freezing cold. Bye, I love you all!**

 **~Alexia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello darlings! How are all of you today? I hope you're having a better day than me. Why hasn't anyone reviewed my new years kisses one shot. I guess you guys didn't like it, because I didn't get any reviews… sigh… tear.**

 **You guys should definitely check out** _ **His Flannels**_ **by indierockandroll24. She is an amazing writer and she is so sweet!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Alexa77: updated! :)**

 **HTRobsessed: That's right! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

I'm in the woods with my guitar, strumming absently on my guitar. I've always loved the way it sounds when it is just by itself. It sounds like magic. I've always had a special connection with guitars and when I found out about bass guitar, I instantly fell in love with it. The guitar always helps me feel better and when I'm having a rough day, I'll go to the woods and sit under my favorite tree with my guitar and write a song about my problem. It's like therapy. It let's me release everything that I'm feeling. Sometimes I write happy songs, sometimes I write sad songs. It depends in my mood and today I wasn't feeling so great.

I stare into the big, gold sun. It warms me up on cold days, but I would pick rainy days over sunny ones any day. Rainy days are my favorite type of days. To me, it's like the universe is letting out all of its anger and sadness. I love that I can tell if it's going to rain just by breathing in the air. How I can go out and feel the rain hit against my bare skin. How the water falls off of you in a line. The sounds of the rain hitting the ground. I especially like the hot rainy days. Like when it's raining a lot, but the air is warm. Those are my favorite days.

I sigh, knowing that I'm not going to get to band practice in time. I stand up, brush off the dirt that is in me, and start to make my way to the edge of the forest.

It's funny that I like to be alone, but I hate being lonely. It's like I like spending time alone, but I also hate being by myself. It's weird, I know, but it's true.

I walk into the band room and I see Nelson and Kevin playing Furious Pigeons.

I walk up to them and grab them by their collars.

"Where is the money," I say, my voice in disguise.

"It's over there! Take it and leave us," Kevin says. I stifle a laugh as Nelson says, "really dude? Really?

Kevin shrugs and they both go back to their games.

"You guys are such idiots," I say as I sit down in a chair.

"Oh, hi Stevie," Nelson says.

"Oh yeah. Hi Stevie. We totally didn't tell someone where the money was…" Kevin laughed nervously.

"That was me, you idiot," I say as I laugh hysterically.

I hear voices coming from outside and I instantly stop laughing. Kacey and Zander come in holding hands. They stop when they see me.

I walk towards them and say, " I'm sorry for freaking out the other day. I just had a lot on my plate that day."

"It's fine,"Kacey says and comes up to give me a hug. I close my eyes as she hugs me and I open them as she let's go.

Zander just nods at me and goes up to Kacey and hugs her from behind. I bite my lip and sit down in a chair. I slouch down into my chair and put my legs up onto the table. This is going to be a long band practice.

 **That's it for now! Please leave me prompts for stories. Please please PLEASE!**

 **~Alexia**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. Did you guys liked the descriptive paragraphs I added last chapter? The only reason why I sometimes don't write like that is because I write on my phone and it takes forever. Trust me, when I write on a computer, I type faster and it's way more descriptive.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Alexa77: right? They seem super stressful.**

 **HTRobsessed: Thank you, I was bored as I did my homework, and I decided to write that chapter.**

 **Don't worry, things will spice up… eventually.**

 **I really liked your ideas. I will try to incorporate them into the story, but if I don't I might make a story about it.**

 **I update my stories, by the story that got updated last. Sometimes I'll just update the one I got the most reviews on, but usually it goes from the last updated, but right now I have a schedule that says when I will update on my bio, if you want to check that out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

* * *

 _2 months later_

"Hey Stevie," Zander says as he comes into the band room.

I look up from my homework and ask, "hi?"

"So, are we having our movie night Friday?" he asks me. I look at him with a weird look on my face. The last time we had our movie night was about two months ago.

"Uh, I guess, if you want to?" my answer came out like a question. I was confused, after all, and he wasn't making it any easier.

He smiles and says, "Great. Be at my house at six." When he finishes he gets up and leaves. I stare after him and shake my head in confusion. Why does he want to hang out? Does Kacey know? That thought instantly made me jump up from my position on the couch and run towards my bag, which was next to my bass. I grabbed my phone and texted Kacey.

 _Hey Kacey_

 _ **Hi**_

 _So, how are you and Zander_

 _ **We broke up yesterday**_

 _Oh, I didn't know_

 _ **Yeah, I don't feel like talking anymore ok?**_

 _OK bye_

I felt my stomach do flips, as I put down my phone. Zander finally wants to hang out. I smile to myself before the bell rings and I head to class.

* * *

I'm looking through the mess I call my room. The blankets are on the floor, my clothes are everywhere, and I have papers all over my floor. I look through a pile of clean clothes, trying to find something to wear to Zander's house. I pick a black shirt and pair it with white ripped jeans. I look at myself in the mirror before I nod and grab my bag.

I slowly walk downstairs and look around. Everything is quiet so I continue walking to the door. Once I get out I walk the thirty minutes walk to Zander's. I honestly like to think about life everyone I have to walk. I think about how pretty the flowers are and how pretty nature is. But what I love to think about, is the sunset. Which, I'm looking at as I walk. I love how the sky goes from a delicate baby blue, to a fierce purple and then a beautiful pink, before settling on a fiery orange color. I love how the sun rays illuminate the sky.

I reach Zander's door and knock. He doesn't answer so I try the lock. It's open so I walk in and see Zander and Kacey making our on the couch. Zander sees me and gets up saying, "what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Hello! Guess what? Tomorrow is the day we have all been waiting for, for three years. How to Rock: Season Two will be released tomorrow! For those of you that don't know I am writing How to Rock: Season Two, so check that out!**

 **~Alexia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy and I'm sick.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest  
** _ **DANG! Talk about an ending! Can't wait for the next update!**_

 **I know! This chapter wasn't as good as the last one.**

* * *

I looked between Zander and Kacey.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? You invite me!" I say.

"Yeah, but I sent you a text saying that I called it off," he says.

"No you didn't-" just as I said that my phone pinged. I saw a text from Zander saying _sorry can't hang out. Have something 2 do_.

"I just go it," I say as I look at my phone. I turn around and walk back home. I honestly couldn't believe that Zander did that. I got home and let myself in. My dad wasn't home so I changed out of my clothes into a black tank top, shorts, and a red flannel. I grabbed my skateboard and my bag. I checked to make sure my wallet was there and finally I got two pairs of shorts, two flannels, and two black shorts before grabbing my phone charger and headphones. I grabbed my guitar and it's guitar case before strapping it to my back, and going outside. I adjusted everything and I got on my skateboard.

It was ten when I stopped riding my skateboard. I was on the side of a little empty freeway. It had trees surrounding it, so I decided to climb onto one and rest.

Life sucks. I know, but I just had to get away. I had to leave. My Life isn't easy. No one really cares about me anymore, so what's the point of staying. There is no point so I'm leaving.

I put in my headphones and play _Remembering Sunday_ by _All Time Low_.

I lay my head on a branch and let myself fall asleep.

I was awaken by the sound of cars coming and going. I take off my headphones and climb down from the tree. I made sure I had everything before I started riding again. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 **I know it's not a lot and I know I updated late, but I've been sick, so I'm sorry. Also, it is a four day weekend for me this week, so yay!**

 **~Alexia**


End file.
